


Make love to me

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons, brief cunnilingus, brief vaginal fingering, girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The girls share an intimate, intense moment.





	Make love to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbitch (WinterLadyy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/gifts).



> i was just talking with my friend about this hot mental image i had of femShiro riding femKeith's strap on and as I can't draw it (anatomy is hard) I had to write it
> 
> ofc gifted to my hun <3

Not a single word had been exchanged between them when Keith had finally come home: Keith had merely wrapped herself around her girlfriend and groaned. Shiro had taken her hands and kissed them, embraced her, taken her towards the bedroom when Keith had flashed her a quick grin. They had kissed and kissed and kissed and rolled on the bed, messed up the sheets even before they had gotten down to undressing - 

 

The undressing hadn’t taken long, not with the intensifying kisses and Keith getting herself on top, smiling all feral and fierce and said that she feels like going for their newest set of toys. 

 

Shiro is just a woman, after all, who is she to deny her love? Besides, the look of her girl in nothing but that red collar and those red cuffs - anyone would get wet. Except no one else but Shiro is going to see her Keith like this ever: Keith is Shiro’s and Shiro is Keith’s, always and forever. 

 

Keith gets so whiny when she’s teased, her cockiness crumbling easily when Shiro gets her fingers in her, gets to lick between those pretty pink lips. Keith is a firecracker and burns hot on the inside and Shiro drinks her up, grinds against her, smiles and smiles and smiles when Keith begs. 

 

“I want - “ 

 

“Yes, baby. Anything.” 

 

Keith gets her wish, a blissed out smile blooming on her gorgeous face when Shiro fastens the collar around her long pale neck. Keith’s fingers doesn’t curl into fists when Shiro fastens the cuffs too, ties all of them up to their ornate headboard, made perfect for events like these. Keith stops smiling and starts panting and starts whining when Shiro pushes her legs apart. 

Keith’s pussy is soaked and delicious and Shiro inhales, Shiro laps her slick up and fingers her, switches hands to tease her backside instead. 

 

“Oh fuck - “ is all Keith moans, pushing against her. Shiro knows her cunt has to be throbbing as badly as Shiro’s own but Shiro leaves it be, leaves it twitching and pretty after an orgasm. 

 

The plug they chose for this is a gorgeous colour of space, purple and blue and starry, at the bottom is a glimmering sapphire. Shiro kisses it before lubing it up, before stuffing her girl’s ass with it. Then and only then, Shiro climbs back up Keith’s body to kiss her on her panting lips, to lick away her tears. 

“Okay, baby?” 

Keith grins, feral and fierce and all Shiro’s, Shiro’s fierce gorgeous angel and Shiro loves her, loves her to fucking bits. “Get yourself on my dick, big girl,” Keith pants, licks Shiro’s lips. 

 

The strap-on they chose is from the same set, even the straps themselves are a pretty glittering purple. Shiro purrs with excitement and fastens it on Keith, around those slender hips until the cock is standing proud and tall and with enough interesting ridges that Shiro’s pussy throbs from just the sight of it. She licks it, she sucks it, she knows Keith is watching. 

Keith spits out a rough curse and tugs on her restraints, but she knows the word and she won’t say it, because this is what she wants and this is what she loves. She wants her woman on top of herself, bouncing, riding her until they’re both crying out for more. 

 

Shiro slips her hand between her thighs and begins fingering herself, slides her other hand to her tits and kneads, massages. She takes the cock deep down her throat and doesn’t gag. She’s had practice, quite enough to know what to do. Her fingers are long and dexterous enough to reach places inside her she needs them to and she whimpers, she quivers, she whispers and I love you to Keith’s thigh before straightening once more. 

 

Once Shiro straddles her love and sits on her dick, it’s heaven, it’s bliss, it’s a fucking angel choir in her ears and a burning fire in her pussy. The instant the tip touches her spread lips, she groans, head tossed back, long, gorgeous hair swept over her shoulder. She sinks down slow, lets herself luxuriate in each glorious centimeter of dick. It might not be a real one but it’s a better one because it’s Keith’s, it’s tied to Keith: who is watching her with parted lips and flushed cheeks and Shiro’s name, both a curse and a prayer, on her lips. 

 

“Oh, baby,” Shiro purrs. She doesn’t let herself adjust for quite long enough, doesn’t let herself relax long enough and begins to move, slowly, slowly lifting herself up before sinking down once more. She grins at Keith’s blissed out expression. 

“You look so cute, baby,” Shiro whispers. 

 

The corner of Keith’s mouth twitches. The plug has to press against her like this, even further with Shiro’s weight on her hips. Keith licks her lips. “I’m gonna get horny to the memory of this sight for the rest of my life,” she whispers. “You look so fucking - nnh - sexy - fuck, I want to touch you so bad -“ She mewls when Shiro begins to ride harder, pulls her hair behind her shoulders so Keith can see all of her. 

 

Shiro chuckles breathlessly when Keith tosses her head back and cries out. “So cute, baby,” Shiro whispers. “Look at me, love. Only at me.” 

 

Those beautiful, tear-damp purple eyes look. “Please, Shiro, I - I need to touch you - “

 

Shiro looks back, smiles, moans when the cock hits all the right places. She rocks her hips and bounces harder, grabs her tits and massages, kneads, tosses her hair back. “Oh God - “ 

 

She digs her teeth into her lip and shivers and shakes through yet another orgasm, her thighs wet from her release. Her mind blanks, her vision goes so white for a second or two that she blinks and can’t see, can’t feel anything but her cunt tightening around the damp firm cock. She blinks again and sees, her own palms spread on Keith’s tightened abs, Keith herself with her eyes closed, panting hard. 

 

Shiro carefully lifts herself free of the fake cock and flops next to her girl. 

“Hey, baby, you alright?” Shiro brushes Keith’s cheek. 

Keith opens her eyes and smiles, tired and soft. “More than alright. I could have gone for longer.” She grins. 

Shiro grins back and pecks her cheek. “Want these off now?” 

Keith carefully tugs on her restraints. “Nah. Let me keep them for a few seconds. Okay?” 

Shiro hums and reaches for the collar, gently tugs on the metal ring. “I do like the look of you in these. We should take out those ankle cuffs for next time too.” 

 

Keith shifts and whines. “The fucking - the plug, please - “ she lets out a little shaky moan. “I feel like you didn’t ride yourself, like you rode my ass to high heavens instead.” She laughs, breathless and sweaty and so heart-achingly beautiful. 

 

Shiro kisses her bare shoulder and does as she’s told, carefully removes the beloved plug. “Coconut oil next?” She lays back down and loosens Keith’s restraints, but keeps them on, just enough that Keith feels them there. 

 

Keith closes her eyes, content. “Yeah. And water. And a bath. And a change of sheets.” 

 

Shiro snorts. “You know it. I’m all yours, baby.”

 


End file.
